


Starry Night

by ohnovei



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys In Love, Constellations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuties, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hope's Peak Academy, Hugs, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnovei/pseuds/ohnovei
Summary: Some nights are just so beautiful.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha hi! This is my first work on ao3 so I hope you like it! I'm always open to constructive criticism.
> 
> I'm not very good at fluff lol sorry

It was a cool, beautiful evening out. The stars shone brightly in the night sky, like diamonds. A gentle breeze blew steadily, shaking the trees and the bushes. Somewhere in the background, a cricket could be heard. Tonight is the perfect night to stargaze.

And Shuichi Saihara was doing just that. He stood outside, looking up at the stars, admiring them. Despite the cool wind, he was quite enjoying this. Plus, he couldn’t say the wind was bothering him much, he had put on a hoodie before he stepped out.

Shuichi often looked at the stars. His love for them started budding when he met Kaito. It was something they often did together in the later days of their friendship. Now he does it alone to relax. But that’s not to say he didn’t enjoy someone’s company. He didn’t know much about constellations, so he enjoyed listening to people talk about them. His favorite explanation came from Rantaro though. His voice was low and smooth and he had such an enchanting way of talking about things. But Shuichi might be biased, considering he was dating the boy.

As if on cue, someone slid their arms onto Shuichi’s shoulders and rested their chin on top of his head.

“It’s nice out tonight, hm?” 

His boyfriend's voice rang out in Shuichi’s ears and he sighed softly.

“Yeah.” 

Shuichi answered quietly. The other boy’s scent filled his nose and his warmth enveloped him. Rantaro seemed to always be warm in someway. Whether it was his smell, rain and lilacs, or his body warmth. It always made Shuichi weak in the knees. Before he knew it, he had completely relaxed into Rantaro. He heard his boyfriend chuckle softly.

For a few moments, they stood in a comfortable silence, until Rantaro’s voice flooded the air. 

“Do you remember any of the constellations, Shuichi?” 

He asked. Shuichi thought for a moment before pointing up at the sky, 

“that one is Cepheus, right?” 

He said, uncertainly. Rantaro hummed approvingly. 

“Yes, that’s right.”

Rantaro then went on and pointed out others Shuichi might’ve forgotten. Shuichi hadn’t, but he listened anyways. He would always listen to the greenette. Rantaro soon finished his explanation and Shuichi thanked him for explaining it to him again.

“It’s really no problem, Shuichi. I enjoy talking to you.”

“Still, you didn’t have to explain it to me again. So thank you.” 

Shuichi replied. Rantaro just laughed softly and they fell back into a comfortable silence. 

After another while, Rantaro lifted his head and Shuichi tilted his head back to look up at him. 

“It’s getting late. We should head inside.”

It wasn’t a demand, more of a suggestion. Shuichi was sure if he said he wanted to stay out longer, Rantaro would oblige and stay out with him but, he had a point. It was late and they had classes tomorrow so he might as well listen to his boyfriend. 

“Sure. I’m getting tired anyway.”

Shuichi responded, with a small smile. Rantaro’s smile grew slightly and he pressed a kiss to Shuichi’s head. Rantaro took a step back from him and waited. Shuichi turned and they interlocked fingers. Rantaro smiled at him and turned to walk back inside, and Shuichi followed. 

It really was a beautiful night.


End file.
